


Lover O' Walls

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Awkward John Egbert, Awkwardness, Cute John Egbert, Derse (Homestuck), Derse and Prospit, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Prospit (Homestuck), Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: It was the night before the rival kingdoms were to join after decades of war. The marriage was to be the single event to unite the warring kingdoms, bringing peace after epochs of death. There was to be expense spared in the wedding, with the grand hall of the Prospitian cathedral was already adorned with elegant silk banners and jewel encrusted lanterns that shone gentle colours onto the purples and golds. The wedding was going to take place in the handsome prince's own kingdom, the elegant princess to be wooed by the dazzling display.Too bad she would never see it...Princess Rose Lalonde escapes her castle the night before her wedding to run away with her lover to a cotton farm. The prince has a similar idea.(Originally posted on 11-4-19)





	Lover O' Walls

It was the night before the rival kingdoms were to join after decades of war. The marriage was to be the single event to unite the warring kingdoms, bringing peace and prosperity after epochs of death and misery. There was to be no expense spared in the wedding, with the grand hall of the Prospitian cathedral already adorned with elegant silk banners and jewel encrusted lanterns that shone gentle colours onto the purples and golds. The wedding was going to take place in the handsome prince's own kingdom, the elegant princess to be wooed by the dazzling display so that the two could live together into their happily ever after.  
Too bad she would never see it...

Princess Rose Lalonde wanted to escape her ivory tower, though in this case the tower was far from metaphorical, her fine sheets and clothing dangling as a rope over the floral carved gold and ivory swirls around her window. She had sold off much of her finery and had drained enough of her families expansive wealth to last her and her lover for several lifetimes, though she smart enough not to drain enough to cause severe economical damage. There was a deep, metallic hum as she pulled her rope, being sure that the silk would not slip from her bedpost and send her plummeting to the hard marble beneath her.

"Is everything alright, Rose?" Kanaya called, her voice rasping in an attempt to shout and whisper simultaneously. Rose looked down to see her troll matesprite, wearing a dark hood with her horns peeking through, holding another cloak for her.

"I shall be down soon, don't get seen by the guards!" Rose warned, beginning her descent.

The rope creaked with her weight, Rose clutching tightly and shaking somewhat in fear as she climbed down. She almost fell to her death when she heard a similar tumbling of cloth, and looking to her left, she could see a near identical rope at one of the other towers, a boy about her age beginning to climb down as she did. Though the finer details of his body were shrouded by the darkness, with the faint glow of the torches that echoed their light in the figures chamber she could make out the sheen of glasses and the silhouette of his black hair. From what the girl recognised through glimpses of paintings, it was the Prospitian Prince she was to wed.

It seemed to be a few seconds before the boy noticed her, almost falling from the rope as she did. His eyes took a moment to adjust, drinking in her features and making out the shock stricken eyes on her face.  
"R-Rose?!" He gasped, braking the silence between the two. "What-urm-I-you-"

"Haha! You joker you!" Rose said awkwardly, cutting off Johns stammering. "A-Always with your...jokes!"

"Do you wish for me to kill him Rose?" Kanaya yelled, John flinching at the noise and looking down.

"No! No. No, it's quite fine, love. Just another...admirer of architecture I presume! Not attempting to leave the castle and escape with her seamstress lover to the isolated hills close enough to Derse in which she can see her brother without capture or anything!"

"Wait...us or him?" Kanaya called, very, very confused. John caught on.

"Aha! Yes! I am indeed another admirer of architecture! I love this...wall. Nice wall. I am just a wall lover, and not heir to a huge kingdom trying to run away and become a bard. Just a...lover of walls!"  
They both continued fumbling down the ropes, looking at anything but each other.

"Rose and 'lover of walls', hurry! I think the guards will be here any minute!" Kanaya urged, the pair of royalty on ropes scrambling down until they both landed with a slight thud on the pristine marble that seemed to coat the aristocratic areas of Prospit.

"Alas we must part ways oh stranger!" Rose announced to the prince, Kanaya cutting off as much of the fine clothes from each rope as possible before setting what she couldn't reach on fire. "I wish you well on your ventures fair Lover o' Walls (who indeed isn't the prince of Prospit, John Egbert, running away to peruse a career as a bard)!" Rose said with a smirk, John returning with his own iteration: a goofy smile.

"And I wish you also good travels, Admirer of Architecture (who isn't the Princess of Derse, Rose Lalonde, running away with her troll lover to the hills)!"  
Kanaya took Rose's hand and held back the urge to curtsy before the Prince of the kingdom she was a dweller of, looking upon him with a tilted head. The messy hair, thick glasses, simple blue tunic and black trousers, (though she supposed his clothes were more of a disguise) none of this really screamed 'soon to be elegant leader', but who was she to judge, Kanaya thought, she was running away to a cotton farm with the 'soon to be elegant leader' of Derse.

And so they parted ways, the trio disappearing into the thick, black forest behind the garden, only just escaping the guards who cried in alarm at seeing the cooling ash sprinkle from two of the towers.

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was a world ending war.  
> ~The End~


End file.
